


Behind Curtains, After Living Nightmares

by mmmdraco



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-16
Updated: 2012-07-16
Packaged: 2017-11-10 02:30:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/461269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mmmdraco/pseuds/mmmdraco
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A Harry/Ron poem, just to see if I could.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Behind Curtains, After Living Nightmares

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: The characters in this story are mine only in spirit and voice. Their "likenesses", names, categorizing features, favourite activities (other than the randiness I like to make them engage in), studies, teachers, friends, acquaintances, etc., etc., belong to J.K. Rowling and not me.

He sang a song to me  
that echoed things I didn't know,  
and spoke of sensations  
which I could not even name.  
My words were inconsequential  
as his tears dried on my shoulder,  
but it did not matter:  
my ignorance and stupidity.

He held me like an object,  
soft and warm.  
I was the comfort he had  
in the night,  
but I held him like a charm  
to make me strong,  
Strong enough to be  
strong for him as well as me.

I see his eyelashes fanned  
against the pallor of his cheeks  
and the drip-dry lines that  
start at corners and follow contours.  
Who am I to be his comfort?  
Who is Silence to be his voice?  
Just a friend who's always there  
...for him to run to.

I slip into his bed  
when I know he needs me,  
but he hardly ever asks,  
so maybe he knows.  
Knows how it feels  
to be able to give him comfort  
before he asks or can even  
realize his state.

I'm fine if he takes  
my presence for granted,  
because I'm learning to take him  
for granted, too.  
Maybe someday he won't need anyone,  
let alone me.  
Some day, I hope to be more than  
a support for my pillar of strength


End file.
